


open window

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: The social media au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hyungline, I try, Irene knows all, Markbum, OT4, Social Media AU, angst only a little, as someone said it's a mess, good mess, jackbum - Freeform, jinson, jjp, maknae line play cupid, mark Jin also, markson, other k-pop idols are mentioned, polyamory?, soft, the greatsocial media mess really, this is uber complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one where jaebum updates his relationship status.





	1. The announcement.

_655 likes_

**Ireneeee**

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes."

_View all 114 comments_

**Fufufu** whhhaaatt?

 **Joyoyoyoy** yassss sister <3

 **Jacksgirl** pretty pretty!!

 **Hanimani** ohhh noo! JB!!!

 **Cocosdad** Wah noona!

 **Tolsmol** noooo OTP!!!

 **DoubleB** *_*

 

PRIVATE CHAT

today

 

**DoubleB**

Hyunnggg

Hyung!!!!

Wake up!!!

The window is open!!

I repeat the windows open!!

Yahhh Wang Jackson!!

 

**Wang_gae**

What the hell bam!

Asdfhjkk

Are you serious??

**DoubleB**

Yassss finally!!

Hurry!!

Youngjae's on the phone with mark!

**Wang_gae**

Adfhklllllgfgkk

 

 **yugsforhugs** wahhh

 **Wang_gae** looking good ladies!!! 

**Bringbackmorijin** queens!!!

 **Ireneeee** hahaha thanks guys!;)

 

PRIVATE CHAT

today

**Yugsforhugs**

Hyung!!! Did you see!?

The windows open!!

 

**trustmeimjyp**

What the hell!?

Now!??

How did this happen??

**Yugsforhugs**

Yesterday I guess

It was a prety decent affair, that's what hyung says atleast

Hyung you got to get here! Youngjae ashtray called mark hyung! And bambam texted Jackson hyung!!

**trustmeimjyp**

I can't!Ican't get out of this!!

I'll be back on Monday only! Stall them!

Please!!

**Yugsforhugs**

*Already

Jesus hyung!!

Alright I'll try!!

Only because, I want to see you guys kiss again!

**trustmeimjyp**

Thank you!! Weirdo!

I'll take you out for meat later!

 

 **Im Jaebum** went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'

 _Like_. _Comment_. 33 _minutes ago_.

 

 


	2. Try hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang_gae has tagged you in his post.

 

> _1778 likes_

**Wang_gae**

For my favourite hyung. Cheer up.

@ **defsoulJ**

_View all 219 comments_

**Jacksgirl** Jackson is such a boyfriend!!!

 **Jdaddy** seunie!!!  <3

 **DoubleB** who's this handsome handsome man!?? ❤️

 **Jooheonsdimple** brooooo

 **Laura a** sjsjldlsisk how are you JB! Come live!! @ **defsoulJ**

 **Wang_gae** @ **DoubleB** ajsjskks thanks bam! @ **jooheonsdimple** broooo

 **Jiaerbeom** *whistles* ;)

PRIVATE CHAT

today

**MarkT**

Hey jae?

How you doin? I jus heard from youngjae about

Well Irene noona and your break up

** DefsoulJ **

Hey hyung

I'm good!

It wasn't that bad

Really.

**MarkT**

Well I'm busy this week, but would you want to hang this weekend

Could do something to take off your mind from it

I'm sure you're okay, by got my sake

**DefsoulJ**

I'm okay mark really

Jackson's here keeping me company! He got dinner!

It's fine really

**MarkT**

*But for

Come on for me!

Let's go to

Lotte world!??

Yeah!???

**DefsoulJ**

you're paying! :P

**MarkT**

Sure!

It's a date then!?

 

 

 

_1327 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

@ **wang_gae** and strawberry milk always brighten my day

_View all 772 comments_

**Dar** ahjskslsll

 **Bumbum** cutiess!! I'm glad you have such good friends!! @ **defsoulJ** is been a while, go live!

 **Cocosdad** again with the strawberry milk. Cute though!

 **Vivalavida** awwwww ❤️

 **Wang_gae** aww I love you too hyungie

  **fufufuf** whhhaaatt

 **DoubleB** ador-wait for it -able adorable!!!

 **Jacksrabbit** howe are you JB? Do a live, we want to see you!!

 

 

PRIVATE CHAT

today

**DoubleB**

Hyunnggg

You guys are so cute!!!

**Wang_gae**

Adfhklllllgfgkk

Thanks bam!!

Any update on the other 2

**DoubleB**

I don't know about jinyoung hyung, he's still at the shoot

I think I heard mark hyung day something about Gavin out this weekend

**Wang_gae**

Shoot, I got to go!

I got my show at 9!

**DoubleB**

I'll take care!

 

 

 **Yugsforhugs** wahhh hyung! You two!!  *_*

 **Jackbum4life** yassss my ship is sailing

 **DefsoulJ** @ **wang_gae** ❤️ @ **DoubleB** XD dork! @ **yugsforhugs** :p

 **MarkT** XD dorks

 

PRIVATE CHAT

today

**trustmeimjyp**

Hyung?

**DefsoulJ**

Hayes?

*Yes?

XD

**trustmeimjyp**

How are you?

**DefsoulJ**

I'm okay Jirongie!

Really!

You guys need to stop worrying

**trustmeimjyp**

*Worries more*

**DefsoulJ**

Hahahaha

Come back soon Jirongie

How's jinhae anyway?

**trustmeimjyp**

Same old same old

What about you hyung?

Miss me?

**DefsoulJ**

Always

I was going to go live, but I need to meet my publisher tomorrow, so I'm finishing off a chapter.

I'll go live this weekend maybe, after meeting mark hyung

Join me?

**trustmeimjyp**

Always

Oh weekend with mark hyung?

**DefsoulJ**

Yeah, hyung stuff we could go to Lotte world

**trustmeimjyp**

Sweet

Go live hyung first, your fans are waiting and worried

**DefsoulJ**

Ohkay ohkay

**trustmeimjyp**

❤️

 

 **trustmeimjyp** look at Jackson's face!! @ **markT**

 **Huhuhu** @ **trustmeimjyp** XD **  
**

**Imwhoim** oppaa go live!!

 **Wang_gae** park gae. @trustmeimjyp

 **Yugsforhugs** wahhh

 **Trustmeimjyp** Wang gae.

 **Kickbuttowski** OTP

 **MarkT** XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got a good number of jackbum out there! So Chalet 2 is for you.  
> Here's chapter 2 question- should jaebum go out with his only hyung or should he go live and address his fans.


	3. hair die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DefsoulJ is on live!

**Im Jaebum** ✔️@ _DefsoulJ_ • _12 min_

Live.

 

**JIRONGI**

I'm sorry

For what?

The call during the live?!

It's okay jinyoung-ah

But

It's okay really! I'm glad you were watching. Felt better.

No I was going to say, you liked silly. Please shave.

Yahhh!!

XD

Get rid of that bucket hat hyung!

Never!!

How's the chapter?

Good good. How are the pictures?

Good good.

:)

Are you going out with mark hyung tomorrow?

Yeah!! I'm excited.

Oh.

*Oh!!!

Have fun hyung!!

Hyunnggg??

JBsshi?

Hyuñnng

Sorry, bambam was about to break the door!

Why?

Going out! The boys want to die their hair, for a new video

Oohh noo please don't allow bam to do those awful pink streaks again

Hey! I looked good in them!

Hyung.

Yeah yeah. I know.

Thank you.

Hey.

Hmm?

Should I colour my hair too?

Adfhklllllgfgkk

Sorry my phone feel.

*Fell

Um why you asking me?

Hmm right, I'll ask the boys or mark hyung, he has coloured his hair before.

Okay gtg I'll talk to you later.

Take care. Come home soon.

Right. Do that.

See you soon.<3

 

**GYEOM**

I take it you have been stalling then well

Oh hyung! Why do you think we're taking hyung with us to the parlour.

Youngjae hyung has no idea XD.

Sigh. Maybe I'll just give up.

No way!! Hyung the window is open after soo long!

Don't you

You love him right hyung?

I

I do

I just. I don't yugyeom. He has so many people willing to take care of him.

Love him.

Better than me.

Hyung!! No way! You can't give up now!

My ship has to do.

Yugyeom. *Smh*

Hyunnggg fighting!

There something special about you 2 hyung.

He is.

 **Jackson Wang** ✔️@ _wangJ_ • _4h_

Look. Look at this. Look at him. Look.

 

> **Sue** @augustdaddy•55 min
> 
> Asdfhjkk cutie!!!
> 
> **Park Jinyoung** ✔️ @trustmeimjyp •45min
> 
> Wahhh. Got a new lockscreen.
> 
> **Bambam** ✔️ @DoubleB • 32 min
> 
> He's going to kill you.
> 
> **Amber** @jy_peach
> 
> An I the only one concerned about jinyoung jus announcing that his lockscreen is JB!!!
> 
>  

**Yugyeom Kim** ✔️@yugsforhugs• 2h

Thank me later.

 

> **Tyler** @Havanananana•44min
> 
> Bwhahahahahahaha
> 
> **Mark Tuan** ✔️@markT • 34 min
> 
> Getting ready for tomorrow?

 

 **Im Jaebum** ✔️@defsoulJ• 2min

I'm going to kill yugyeom

 

776 likes

**DoubleB**

Hi.

View all 344 comments

 **Fufufuf** hiiiii

 **MarkT** @wang_gae cute. @defsoulJ hey there. @yugsforhugs @doubleB go back to the parlor.

 **Gujariya** savage mark XD

 **Koko** hello handsome!

 

_1335 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

Still think I should get rid of the hat @ **trustmeimjyp**

Got a surprise for you.

View all 567 comments

 **Koko** ohmygawd chokes

 **Lalalaverse** @koko that.

 **trustmeimjyp** I...

 **MarkT** wow. Now geet rid of the hat.

 **Manimanimani** @trustmeimjyp did you just choke?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you wanted jjp, here jjp   
> Next chapter let's have some markbum  
> Let me know, who should JB make a move on?   
> Pick jinyoung up from airport? Visit Jackson at his studio, or hang with mark?


	4. princejyp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price jyp, Lotte world and 1 new message.

_1342 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

Look who's back!

Doesn't he look a little prince like?

_View all 456 comments_

**wonwoozi** ajsjdkskjak how??

 **Iloveyoo** petition for prince jinyoung!

 **Holahola** jinyoungie I missed your face! Stop with aesthetics and post some pics of u!

 **trustmeimjyp** hey! I look a lot prince like!!!

 

**PRIVATE CHAT**

today

**Princejyp**

Hey hyung!?

**DefsoulJ**

What the!?

Hahahaha

Really jinyoungie

U changed your username

**Princejyp**

Hehe

**DefsoulJ**

What is it? Did I forget something

**Princejyp**

 

**DefsoulJ**

What was that? What did you unsend?

**Princejyp**

Nothign

I jus wanted to thank you for picking me up

I know it was early

**DefsoulJ**

Naahh I had to anyway

Early start to Lotte world

**Princejyp**

Have fun Hyung

 

_2008 likes_

**MarkT**

It's a date.

_View all 681 comments_

**DO9** nooooo

 **Jujuparadise** my soft markbum

 **Cocosdad** have fun hyungs!

 **Guccigang** <3

 **Ireneeee** cute.

 

 

_1579 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

Today was fun:) thanks hyung:)

_View all 678 comments_

**Lori** yayayayayayayay

 **Bebeloi** them :) seen to have double meaning

 **Illbecocosmum** picks jinyoung up from airport, has dinner with jackson, date with mark, breaks up with irene, jaebum is on a roooll

 **MarkT** @illbcocosmum he's just precious. @defsoulJ I'm glad you had fun:)

 

**Gaga**

Hyung?

Yes?

Are you free now? Want to meet?

Sure! What's up?

Nothing jus the usual. Meet at the Chinese restaurant, si we can be racists together!

Did someone say something art work today?

Nono is nothing.

Let's! Shall I bring jaebum along

Ummm

He won't get mandrin, he'll be oblivious

Cute!! Sure!

You sure you okay! Who do I need to beat up?

Hyung, no offence, have you seen yourself?

Brat.

XD

 

**Irene noona**

Noonaaa

Jaebum? Are you drunk?

Can we talk?

It's this about my comment on Mark's pic?

Nono is about what you told

Mkk

Meet

Me

When we broke up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got the markbum date we all needed!  
> So now do tell me, who's you want to see hang again,Jackbum, markbum or jjp? Or some makane line and leader luv!?


	5. therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang_gae tagged you in his post.  
> Princejyp mentioned you in a comment.  
> Ireneeee messaged.  
> DoubleB tagged you in a post.

45 _34 likes_

**Princejyp**

For you @ **holahola**

_View all 867 comments_

**Holahola** adfhjkilllpgfg oppaa

 **DefsoulJ** what about me?

 **Kingjyp** guys keep it of in the comments please!

 

_2887 likes_

**Wang_gae**

My therapy.

_View all 777 comments_

**Cocosdad** I can't believe you didn't take us with.

 **Bombbayah** ot4!!!!!

 **Popopopopo** yayayayayayayay the realist!

 **Yugsforhugs** I hope you know I'm not taking to you.

 

 

PRIVATE CHAT

**ireneeee**

What about that?

**DefsoulJ**

Noona, you said something bout how I did not love you. I loved someone else and that someone else loved me too.

Who is it?

**Ireneeee**

That's for you to figure.

**DefsoulJ**

How could you day that

**Ireneeee**

Because it's true I'm sorry jaebum

We had it good

But you're heart was never mine

**DefsoulJ**

How do I know?

**Ireneeee**

You will jae-ah

**DefsoulJ**

What if I lose someone in the process

What if I'm late

**Ireneeee**

They won't give up on you that easy

**DefsoulJ**

Do you know who it is

**Ireneeee**

Get some sleep jae

Goodnight

You'll be fine.

 

 

 

_5332 likes_

**Yugsforhugs**

Okay I'm talking to jaebum hyung only.

_View all 1643 comments_

**Yugyeombabay** did you colour your hair AGAIN!?

 **DoubleB** I look like shit. Why you do this to me bruh :(

 **Princejyp** *cough*  soft *cough* @defsoulJ

 **Yugsforhugs** brooo I look like shit. This is bout JB hyung though so suck it. Get it? Suck it?

 **DoubleB** fuck you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything.


	6. tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princejyp has tagged you in a post  
> DoubleB,markT,and cocosdad commented on a post you are tagged in.  
> Jackson Wang tweeted

**JIRONGI**

Hey jinyoung, get ready in 20

We're going out

Where to?

Country side

Why?

Just. You and me haven't t gotten to spend time alone like back in the day

Are you sure

It's not just you wanting to procrastinate

Nooo

How dare you

Whatever you say hyung

I need inspiration

Me?

Sure.

Hyung you are too much

Got to get ready

See you soon

 

_4671 likes_

**Princejyp**

You're annoyingly cute.

_View all 628 comment_

**Gujariya** absjkzlaoudk you two!!!

 **Jj4lifeee** ahhhh parents!!

 **Defsoulluv** jaeeeee  <3

 **DefsoulJ** shut up. You love me.

 **10fttall** awwwwwieeeee

 

 **Jackson**!

Hyung?

Yes Jackson?

About last night,I'm sorry

It's okay Jackson really

I was a little tipsy

I was too

...

Im sorry

It's okay really!!

Got a taste of The Wang Jackson show XD

Hyung!!!!!

You can always just ask

I'll take you up on that sometime again

Hyung?

Yes?

It's nothing. Thanks. And sorry.

It's okay Jackson. But now, don't forget your promise.

Never.

:P

 

_5322 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

He's something else

_View all 523 comments_

**Koko** woooooooo

 **Hanimani** you. I love you. @princejyp

 **Princessjyp** <3

 **Princejyp** the good kind?

 **Luvluvluv** the best!!@princejyp

 **DefsoulJ** @luvluvluv that.

 

**Bambam**

Maybe I should just give up

Huh?

Jaebum hyung

I could never compete with jinyoun

Hyung they have friends since highschool

Friends

Idk bam

Hyung, do you like him or not

I do

I do but do I?

Why don't you just tell him hyung

I did

What are you talking about?

After dinner with mark,jaebum and jinyoung,

Remember we went to that karaoke bar

I got a little tipsy

I kissed him

And??

Hyung???

He

Kissed back

But then he moved away

Electrocuted

When I asked about it later

He said it was okay

He didn't mind

He said he had wanted to kiss me

I told him all he had to do was ask

He said he'd take me up on that offer sometine

I don't know bammm

Wow hyung!!

That's somethin

Relax! He likes you

I mean who wouldn't

But what do I really mean to him.

You saw what he posted right

Don't read too much into it hyung.

Sigh

Hyung! Come on.

Jinyoung hyung is taking us out for drinks, you wanna join

Got show tonight

Oh right!

See ya later

Hyung! Fighting!

 

 

 

 

 **Jackson Wang** ✔️ @wang_gae

"What am I to you?"

This line is so many things at once. I feel you.

@ **_knj** on 'The Jackson Wang Show' tonight.

Don't forget. Tune in at 9.

 

**Private chat**

**MarkT**

What's wrong? "I feel you?"

**Wang_gae**

It's just a line hyung.

**MarkT**

If you say so.

Say hi to namjoon from me.

**Wang_gae**

Sure.

  **Private** **chat**

**Princejyp**

Why didn't you tell me?

**DefsoulJ**

Tell you what?

**Princejyp**

Jackson kissed you

**Defsoul**

how'd you know

**Princejyp**

I have my ways.

Why didn't you tell me

**DefsoulJ**

It's nothing.

**Princejyp**

So your bro kisses you

Its nothing.

If it's nothing why didn't you tell me?

**DefsoulJ**

Jinyoung! He was embarrassed by it,so I let it slide

 

**Princejyp**

I thought we told each other everything

**DefsoulJ**

Geez nyoung

I would have told you later.

Jinyoung?

Jin?

God.

You're a handful.

**Princejyp**

So that's what you meant when you said I was something else

**DefsoulJ**

Now you're jus picking a fight

**Princejyp**

I got to go.

**DefsoulJ**

Jinyoung.

Aish.

 

**Wang gae**

You kissed jaebum hyung

How do you know?

Ofcourse bam

I was drunk jinyoung

You know I like him right?

Well jinyoung you haven't done anything about it.

Jackson

I like hyung too

So I kissed him

Jackson is this like all you other crushes

It's more than a crush jinyoung

Like your more than crushes on mark hyung

Namjoon

Eric

Amber

Jimin

Jinyoung!!

Do you even know what a crush, what more than crushes means

Do you even love jaebum

You haven't done anything bout it all this while

That's none of your business jack

So are my crushes none of yours.

You know I like him Jackson 

Well I like him too jinyoung

What about that now

Why didn't you tell me earlier

I don't know.

How do you tell your best friend you like the same guy

It would hurt less atleast then when you kiss him

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand for jjp.  
> And some drama ensues because come on its social media after all.


	7. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama.

**Jackson Wang** ✔️@ _wang_gae_ •44mins

Look who's here!!

Felt so good to be with this ball of sunshine and sass.

@_knj

 

> **Suzzzzyy** @baebae
> 
> King namjoon and king Jackson!!!
> 
> **Kim yugyeom** @yugsforhugs
> 
> Woooooooo
> 
>  

**PRIVATE CHAT**

today

**Princejyp**

Hyung?

I know you're busy

But if you can call me

I got some news

**MarkT**

Headlines?

**Princejyp**

Jackson has " more than crushes" on jaebum

Jackson and jaebum kissed at the bar the other night

**MarkT**

Fuck

I'll call you in 5

 

 

PRIVATE CHAT

Today

**Yugsforhugs**

Hyung?

I know you're upset about what happened between jaebum and Jackson hyung

But they were both drunk

**Princejyp**

But they kissed

My bestfriend who I've loved since years

And

My bestfriend who knows I love him

Who also apprently likes him

**Yugsforhugs**

Hyung

**Princejyp**

And they both hid it from me

Getting a call from mark hyung

Ttyl

**Yugsforhugs**

Hyu-

...

 

PRIVATE CHAT

Today

**DefsoulJ**

Mark hyung

I need to talk to you

**MarkT**

I'm on a roll today

What's up?

**DefsoulJ**

Jackson kissed me last night

Jinyoung's pissed that I didn't tell him bout it

Are you mad too?

**MarkT**

Jaebum

This affects our group dynamics

**DefsoulJ**

Hyung

He was drunk

**MarkT**

Jaebum-ah

I don't know if you're oblivious or just innocent

**DefsoulJ**

What's that supposed to mean

Mark

Please don't be cryptic with m me

I came

To you

Because you always seen to understand

**MarkT**

Sigh

Let's meet

**DefsoulJ**

Thanks

Hyung I owe you

**MarkT**

Yeah you do

Payback with aeygo

**DefsoulJ**

Fine. Only cus is you

 

_5663 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

5/5/18

_View all 467 comments_

**Beombeom** yassss can't wait

 **Jackbum4life** oohhh it looks so good!!!

 **Ppapppapppap** oppa!! Congratulations!!

 **Cocosdad** so proud of you hyung!  <3

 

 

**Yugyeom-ah**

Hyung, we're ordering pizza

You in?

Going out with mark hyung

Wow hyung

What?

Yesterday Jackson, today morning jinyoung

Now mark

What are you saying

I'm saying

You're a hoe

Kim yugyeom

Whatever hyung

I hope you know what you're doing

Hanging out with my friends

I did not know you kiss when you hang out with friends

Geez give me a break

He was drunk

You kissed him back hyung

I was drunk

I am lonely

Fuck off

I don't have to hear this from you

Because you know what I'm saying is true

Are you playing all of them hyung

Or are you just oblivious to their feelings for you

Fuck of

I know you've been hurt before

You don't know shit

Shut it

 

**MarkT  
**

Remember when I told you

You are an oblivious ball of sunshine

Needed to be protected

**Cocosdad**

It's hard to forget when you say it everyday hyung

What's up

**MarkT**

I've been thinking

Either

Youand your brother are cut from the same Rock

Or you're adopted

Because your brother seemsd like a fox

**Cocosdad**

Wtf hyung

Hahahahahah

Did something happen

**MarkT**

You didn't hear?

**Cocosdad**

What? I've been busy with classes

**MarkT**

Sigh

Ask yugyeom and bam

 

**PRIVATE CHAT**

**MarkT** Jaebum-ah

Where are you?

Jaebum??

 

 **Im jaebum** @defsoulJ•13 mins

Sometimes I want to run away

And hide

Not from you

From me

Not to hear you search for me

To hear me call back for me

I don't deserve you

 

**MarkT**

Where the fuck are you?

Jaebum

Stop scaring me

 

**Wang_gae**

Hyung?

Are you okay?? Where are you?

Mark hyung just called

Hyung?

 

**Princejyp** Jaebum

Where are you?

Mark hyung freaked out

Now I'm worried

Weren't you supposed to meet him

Hyung??

Are you okay

Jus tell me you're okay

Your publisher is going to kill me

Hyung!

 

**Private chat**

Today

**Yugsforhugs**

Hyung, I may have fucked up

**Princejyp**

Please tell me you don't have anything to do

With jaebum's missing

**Yugsforhugs**

Umm

 

Private chat

Today

**Cocosdad**

 

Jaebum hyungie

Hyung!!!

Where are you???

Why aren't you answering any calls

Hyung!

 

 **Im Jaebum** @defsoulJ•3min

I'm fine.

Maybe a little drunk.

I may have revealed one of my poems

Eh

Pick me up?

 

> **Bambam** @doubleB
> 
> Hyunnggg
> 
> **Mark Tuan** @markt
> 
> You're in for a treat when I find you
> 
> **Yuri** @yoknownothinjonsnow
> 
> Whattttt XD
> 
>  

**JIRONGI**

Hyung

M not mad at you

Don't listen to anything yugyeom says

He's an overgrown idiot

Okay?

Sleep well

I'll call you in the morning

Night

Like good night

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramarama


	8. I mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bachelors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking  
> Let me just update everyone's profession up  
> Jaebum is a poet, started out on Instagram and Tumblr while he was a columnist for a local paper but soon became poplar on Insta and wrote a book. Now working on his second book. Think of him like rupi Kaur.  
> Jinyoung is a model who likes to be front and behind the camera.  
> Mark is a radio jockey, poplar for his accent, voice and innuendos and friends.  
> Jackson is a TV show host "the Jackson Wang Show' think of him like James Corden  
> Bambam, yugyeom and youngjae are still in college with bambam and yugyeom are youtubers 'dabdab' and youngjae does song covers."choiyj" and live together  
> Jaebum and youngjae are cousins, jaebum and jinyoung know each other since highschool, the maknae line live in jaebum's apartment building, the Hyungline meet in college and have been friends since.  
> Whew.

**FamJam**

**Markeu**

Got him.

**Jacks**

Thank God

Where was he?

**BB**

Adgukbv

**Gyeom**

Hyunnggg im sorry

I didn't mean to upset you

**Junior**

It's he alright?

**Markeu**

He's drunk

He's fine

Was at that bar

The one we went to

Off campus

I'm taking him home

**Junior**

Do you need help

**Youngjaeeeee**

Ohgawd

Thank you hyung

**Markeu**

It's okay

I got this

**Jacks**

What did you do yugyeom?

**Junior**

Nothing.

**Jacks**

But he said

**Junior**

It's nothing Jackson.

**Jacks**

Why you being sosalty

**Junior**

*Rolls eyes*

**Youngjaeeeee**

Hyungs

Can you please not

**Markeu**

Guys please

**Gyeom**

Sigh

 

 

 **Im Jaebum** @DefsoulJ•12 mins

I'm sorry. I'm fine. Don't worry. I was jus fooling around.

 

 

> **Daisy Daisy** @Hyunglinestan
> 
> You had so worried jaebum!!!
> 
> **Koko** @Iminlovewiththecoco
> 
> Oppaa!!!!!!!
> 
> **Bani** @Luvluvluv
> 
> You are okay though right!? It happens!
> 
> Don't run away though
> 
> I Love you.
> 
>  

**JIRONGI**

I'm sorry jinyoung

It's okay hyung

Really

I overreacted

How are you feeling?

Hungover

You'll be fine

Should I get you soup

Youngjae's here, he got me some

Okay then

I'll see you in the evening

Please

 

**PRIVATE CHAT**

**DefsoulJ**

Hey

**Wang_gae**

Hyunnggg

Are you okay

Don't run away like that again

**DefsoulJ**

Sorry

I jus needed to

**Wang_gae**

It's me right

I started it

**DefsoulJ**

No Jackson

It's me

**Wang_gae**

Hyung

**DefsoulJ**

I know what your going to say

Mark told me already

About you

About jinyoung

**Wang_gae**

He did?

**DefsoulJ**

I'm sorry

You two are fighting because of me

I should have jus told him

**Wang_gae**

What exactly did mark tell you

**DefsoulJ**

That you n jinyoung are fighting

**Wang_gae**

Because?

**DefsoulJ**

You didn't tell him about that night

He found out from a third person

Neither of us

His friend actually involved

**Wang_gae**

Yeahhh

It's okay

I'll fix it

**DefsoulJ**

Jackson

**Wang_gae**

Yeah?

**DefsoulJ**

I could really use a hug right now

Wang_gae

XD

I'm on my way hyung

**DefsoulJ**

:)

 

_134,453 likes_

**Dabdab**

We are back with a new video.

Link in bio.

_View all 5536 comments_

 

**Yugyeom-ah**

I'm sorry

I'm sorry too

I didn't mean to upset you

It's okay

You were right

Hyung

There's something you should know

I think I do

You do?

I have

For a while now.

And?

I don't know how to answer it

But you got to

You always say that

Honesty is important

I know

I'm trying

I need more time

Hyung!

The decision I make

Could affect us all

They are my best friends before anything

You know it yugyeom

Your right I guess

Make a good one hyung

I'll try

Don't hurt them hyung

Because I know

In doing so

It'll hurt you too

I'll try

I'm always here to hear you

Thanks yugyeom

 

 

**Park gae**

Jinyoungah

What?

I'm sorry

It's fine Jackson

I'm really sorry

Really

I guess

It started out

Because you like him

You'd tell me about him

I guess I began to like him too then

I guess I liked him because you liked him

He was jinyoung certified

Jackson

Shut up and come over now

I haven't flicked you in a while

Jinyoungie

Sorry

Yeah yeah

Can we both woo jaebum hyung

Whatever

Sure

Let's woo

Wang gae

Park gae

I hate you still

Kyaaahhh

I can hear you squeal till here

Telepathy

No

You're jus loud

:(((((

;)

:)))))

Btw

Mark hyung is in the running too

What!??????????

Yes.

No way

Why'd you think he was so against us coming along

I jus

No way

Are you serious

Is anyone friends with hyung and does not have a crush on him

Bam

Yeah bam

But hyung

I know

Is that why you accepted my apology

You need me

To gang up on hyung.

That

And I know you won't stop

So.

Let's woo bitches

Sigh

Calm down

This is not the bachelor

Oh but it's bout to

Jackson.

 

_7978 likes_

**Wang_gae**

Everyone wants a piece of us.

View all 463 comments

 **Jinsonbaby** meeeeeeeee

 **Pepijinyoung** adfhklllllgfgkk his are you two so CUtee

 **Princejyp** <3

 **Imyourhomegirl** yassss bro goals!!!

 **Cocosdad** jinson!!

 **Hanimani** when cocosdad is also a jinson shipper, you know you're doing it right.

 

 

**Private chat**

Today

**Ireneeee**

Im Jaebum

**DefsoulJ**

I screwed up

**Ireneeee**

You don't say

Remember as much as this involves you

It also involves another person jaebum

Another heart

**DefsoulJ**

I know

**Ireneeee**

Get your head out of your ass

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dramama dramama dramama Ra  
> Go on, let me know  
> Who do you want to see making the first move on jaebum  
> And on who should jaebum make the first move


	9. I'll be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Jackson and bam present pics are the cutest!!

_57896 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

Today is a good day.

The book is finally over, jinyoungie got me strawberry milk, Jackson gave me a hug, youngjae got me lunch, I fed Nora and Kunta and mark hyung played my favourite songs on radio today!

The best of things in life are free, it didn't take much to be happy!

I hope you had a good day.

_View all 786 comments_

**Bumbum** you make me happy bum

 **Jackbum4life** all I see is Jackson gave you hug, that made you happy!

 **Manimanimani** the little things that count!

 **DoubleB** forehead*_*

 

 **Jackson Wang** @wang_gae•16 min

Happy birthday brother! @ _eric_nam__

Can you believe this was taken 4 years ago!!

And now I have you on my show!!

Tonight, Eric Nam at 9.

 

 **Im Jaebum** @DefsoulJ•23min

Jinyoung, look what I found.

> **Tyler** @yoloyoloyoloyo
> 
> Bwhahahahahahaha omgggg
> 
> **Juicy** @jjdaddy
> 
> Ohhhhmyyyygoooddd jinyoungie!!!!
> 
> **Kim yugyeom** @yugsforhugs
> 
> Nooo wayyy!!! Hyung!!! XD
> 
> **Park jinyoung** @pricejyp
> 
> You.are.so.dead.jaebum.
> 
> **Choi youngjae** @cocosdad
> 
> That dot though.

**Park jinyoung** @princejyp

> How bout that?
> 
> **Jackson wang** @wang_gae
> 
> Kekekekekkekeekke
> 
> **Koko** @iminlovewiththecoco
> 
> Wow*_*

**Im jaebum** @defsoulJ

> Hey Jackson
> 
> **Hani** @hanimani
> 
> Oohhhh snappp

**Jackson wang** @wang_gae

> If we go down, we go down together
> 
> @markT
> 
> **Kim yugyeom** @yugsforhugs
> 
> Is that bam in the back?
> 
> **Mark Tuan** @markT
> 
> In a sad attempt to save my face, those bouquets are all I got for valentine's. So,who's going down really?
> 
> **Luna** @alphabetaomega
> 
> Oooppaaaaa
> 
> **Bambam** @doubleB
> 
> If we go down,we go down together pt2
> 
> **Choi youngjae** @cocosdad
> 
> Hahahahahah I remember this phase. It was like being Bffs with cotton candy and lollipops
> 
> **Kim yugyeom** @yugsforhugs
> 
> The glow up
> 
> **Jaani** @bubbleB
> 
> *Chokes*
> 
> **Im jaebum** @DefsoulJ
> 
> *Pukes*

**Park Jinyoung** @princejyp

> The real glow up bishes
> 
> Btw, guess who's on the cover of Vogue this month?
> 
> **Bani** @jypsgirl
> 
> Yassss daddy
> 
>  
> 
>  

**FamJam**

**Jacks**

Wow! Jinyoung!!!!!!

**Markeu**

I'm soooooo proud of you

**Junior**

Hahaha

Thanks hyung!

**BB**

Partayyyyy

**Junior**

:) Sureeee

**Youngjaeeeee**

Yayayayayay

XD

**BB**

So when did you find out

**Junior**

Today,

My manager and team just called

**JB**

Ommo-nim must be happy

N m sure noona too

**Gyeom**

Yahhh

**Junior**

They were pretty excited

It was like GQ all over

**JB**

Hahahaha

Congratulations jirongi! 

**Gyeom**

<3

 **Junior** :

So hyung?

You wanna take this cover boy as your date

For the release and recital?

**JB**

If the cover boy is free?

**Junior**

Cover boy is.

**JB**

Sounds like a plan.

**BB**

Woooooooo

**Markeu**

:)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drama today.


	10. middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's book release preview, jinson confront mark and ot7!

_7899 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

I'm super excited for you guys for the book release!

We got youngjae performing, Jackson MCing

And some yugbam show!

And guess who's my date?

We also got my friends and family there and ofcourse my readers.

Meet and greet and signing! Can't wait to meet you after seeing only 4 walls for a while!

Thank you for letting me do what I love!

_View all 466 comments_

**Jaeforlife** oppaaa so proud! So excited!!

 **Vivian** take my purse, back account number, my heart also

 **Bangtannoona** yayayayayayayay

 **Yurionice** duhhh jinyoungie

 

_689,788 likes_

**Yugsforhugs**

Wahhhh you guys never cease to amaze me!

Thank you!!

_View all 5467 comments_

**Yugyeomiebias** *_________*

 **Gagagugu** that jar line though

 **DoubleB** that's you? I beg to differ. Jk! You guys are flipping talented, we don't deserve you. Thank you!!

 

_55665 likes_ **Yugbamupdates**

These dorks!

New vid is up, check bio.

Also boys are performing at jaebum's book release

5/5/18

Probably ot7 maybe seen.

 

 

_You created group "threesome?"_

_You added park gae_

_You added markeu hyung_

You

Heyyy

**Park gae**

What the?

Threesome?

You wish!

You

I do

That's why it's called threesome

Idiot

**Park gae**

Hyunnggg

**Markeu hyung**

What is this?

You

This is bout you

**Park gae**

Oh

That

Yeah

It's about you hyung

**Markeu hyung**

What?

You

Do you like jaebum hyung

**Markeu hyung**

Sure

He's been there for me since I moved to this city

He my best friend

He's my favourite dongsang

After jinyoung

**Park gae**

:)

You

Hey!!!!

**Markeu hyung**

Kidding

What's this about again

You

Do you like him more than friend though?

Do you??

**Markeu hyung**

....

**Park gae**

Hyung?

You:

Jinyoung days that's probably why you didn't take any of us along

You refused our help

When looking for jaebum hyung

**Park gae**

I said it probably was

Jackson!

You were the one completing about how

Hyung took jaebum out to Lotte world and not you

**Markeu hyung**

Stop

It's nothing

Probably a crush

That's all

I do like him

You wanted to hear that

I do.

Jus, dunno when jus do.

It's no biggy

I'll probably get over it soon

It's normal to be attracted to your best friend

A dongsang who sees you as his only hyung

Kinda feels special

And or like the same guy your friend does

It's nothing

**Park gae**

Ohkay

You

Do you like me hyung?

Jinyoung?

**Markeu hyung**

Hmm I do find you quite appealing Jackson

But jinyoung

We're really platonic

I thought the same not jae

But I dunno

Still figuring it out

Sorry jinyoung

**Park gae**

It's okay hyung

I really don't have a say in this

He's easy to love

You

He is.

**Markeu hyung**

I'm gonna go

Before this becomes a club for jaebum lovers

**Park gae**

Same.

You

Hey !

Would that be so bad?

Look we have one more thing in common

When we have a threesome now

**Park gae**

Jackson.

You

What?

_Park gae left the group_

_Mark hyung left the group_

 

_77,552 likes_

**DoubleB**

Boys night out!

*Dabs*

_View all 455 likes_

**Cocosmom** ahhfhuikll the 97 line!! My fav youtubers!!

 **Dabdab** heyyyyoooo

 **_jjk *** dabs*

 **Jujuparadise** boiiiiii looko fine!!

 **Hanimani** the boys are such chameleons with their hair, changing colours like flash

 

 

 

_499976 likes_

**MarkT**

This is just us on the reg

**View all 4665 comments**

**Cocosdad** omggg when was this!?

 **Gujariya** ot7 always!!  <3

 **DefsoulJ** jinyoung n gyeom are like evergreen

 **Saltbaeee** jae called yugyeom gyeom *soft*

 **Wang_gae** why you do this to me hyung!?

 **MarkT @** wang_gae you always look funny idiot. @cocosdad I think this is when we moved out of campus@defsoulJ I think they're vampires

 **Princejyp** ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> First off, thank you for 1k hits!  
> The comments and kudos honestly are such a fuel!  
> I don't know if the end will satisfy everyone, no spoilers, but I hope you like the ride!


	11. suits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suit up.

**Jackson Wang** @wang_gae•4min

It's the day, it's today!

 

 **Park Jinyoung** @princejyp•16min

"Show me the stars in your eyes

I'll let you map galaxies on me

We're asteroids

Heading recklessly."

 

 **Park jimin** @parkj•30min

"My skin tingled with heat from where you touched me

Pain relief sprays work wonders really."

...Wahhhh hyung..

 

 **Mark Tuan** @markT•45min

@defsoulJ fighting!!

 

 **Pari** @augustDaddy•34min

I'm not crying you are.TT

 

 **Im jaebum** @defsoulJ•47min

Thank you all for all the love and appreciation.

_||_

 

**JIRONGI**

Hyung?

Yes?

What?

Jinyoungie?

I'm not going to make it tonight!

I'm so sorry hyung

I got a shoot n  interview

Last minute

I promise I wasnt told earlier

Infact we weren't told earlier

Oh

Hyunnggg

I'm soooooo sorryyyyy

I don't want to

But my manager insists

I've not gotten to this before but

I really wanted to be there for you

It's okay jinyoung

The others will be there.

You should go.

Should I

Really

Really

I'll be fine

I'll get you signed copy

Promise!.

Promise

:(

I feel awful

Mark hyung is also not there

It's okay really

This is important

You need this

You're fans will be so happy

Mark is fine, he has to go

It's Tammy's delivery afterall

He should be there You should too

I'll be fine

Still

Hyung

Fuck it I'm not going

You are going.

And that is an order jinyoung

Hyunnggg

No.

Go.

:3

No pouts jinyoung

:33

Nope

Not today

Go.

For me.

For you.

Keep me updated.

Sure:)

 

 

_4788 likes_

_DoubleB_

Ready.

_View all 578 comments_

**Princejyp** :*

 **Luvluvluv** oppaaa

 **Yaoiisreallove** bam you are not good for my heart!

 **Koko** did you guys colour your hair again boiiiiii

 

 **Wonpil** @day6wonpil•33min

@DefsoulJ strongly recommend.

 

_7009 like_

**Wang_gae** follow me.

_View all 355 comments_

**Jacksgirl** *gasps*

 **Mojorojo** for you anywhere everywhere

 **Cocosdad** hyung*winks*

 **Wang_gae** *winks* @cocosdad

 **Princejyp** *_*

 **DefsoulJ** coming

 

7778 likes

 **Cocosdad** defsoul ladies and gentlemen

View all 655 comments

 **Jujuparadise** oppaaa

 **Princejyp** <3

 **Kingnamjoon** ahh that smile, so proud of you baby

 **Wang_gae** such a baby boy!

 **DefsoulJ** thank you jinyoung and Jackson wait till I get my hands on you, I'll show you who is the baby boy

 **Nina it** got hot all of a sudden*fans self*

 

**Park Gae**

Where are you?

Radio station

Got an interview

Whattttt

Why didn't you tell me earlier

It's more of a last minute decision

What the jinyoung

Sorry

Did something happen

Mark is here

 

Jaebum waved at the crowd behind the bars. It still amazed him how he was here. The lights, the suits, the cheers.He looked ahead, up the carpet, Jackson was being interviewed by some local TV, yugyeom was leaning against the railings signing and flirting with his fans, bambam a few steps ahead, taking pictures, youngjae was there too, smiling as his pictures were taken, his date a pretty freshmen who rivaled his voice, stood beside him. His mother was there,beside Jackson, laughing as he described something animatedly.jaebumsmiled. If only jinyoung and mark were here.

He felt his phone buzz, ignoring he walked up to railings.He smiled, grabbing his book from the girl's hands. The glossy cover familiar and precious. He smiled as he signed his name on the front.He looked up at her"your name?"he asked. She giggled looking over his shoulder. He smiled, confused as the girls near by giggled as well, pulling the book they had been thrusting. He turned around and came face to face chest to chest to a mop of bright red hair and pale skin. "Mark."

"Hey" the older grinned, he leaned forward, peeking through his fringes. "LA?" "Tammy already gave birth. The kids will still be there tomorrow. Today is about you." He wrapped his arm loosely around jaebum's shoulders. "You stayed for me?"jaebum whispered.

"Youngjae told me jinyoung had to bail last minute. Jackson was already taking your mother, n youngjae got that girl from class. I thought you could use some company."Mark shrugged.

Jaebum beamed,"Thank you hyung."

"Oh I get the 'hyung'. You must be really happy to see me." Mark chuckled dragging him back to the carpet to take pictures.

 

 

133,456 likes

**Forjaebummie**

"A red so dark and deep

Yet so bright"

 **Markeutuan** yassss

 **Huhuhuhuboy** wasn't jinyoung going to be his date?

 **Markbum** ajsjdkskjak

 

 

 **Im jaebum** @DefsoulJ•2min

Going live.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes  
> Please ignore my fake deep ass  
> That sounds so wrong  
> Please ignore my pathetic poetry attempts  
> But hey markbum Haan!?  
> N I smell something, do you?


	12. you are.

_76838 likes_

**DefsoulJ**

He's too pretty.

Thanks btw.@ **markT**

View all 7889 comments

 **Markbum** ajsjdkskjak yassss ship is sailing

 **Kookieadvocate** *______*

 **Cocosdad** ;)

 **Jujuparadise** oppaaa saranghe

 **Yugsforhugs** my brooooo how@mtuan

 

Private chat

Today

**Princejyp**

How was it!?

**DefsoulJ**

Amazing!!!!!!

You should have been there

**Princejyp**

:3

**DefsoulJ**

Not trying to make you feel guilty or anything

Just

You would have enjoyed

**Princejyp**

:)

**DefsoulJ**

Btw

I know it was you who asked mark hyung to come by

**Princejyp**

What do you mean

**DefsoulJ**

I know jinyoung-ah

**Princejyp**

I only asked

Anyway he was the one who was told me

Tammy nonna has gone under labour earlier

He might as well go tomorrow

**DefsoulJ**

Thanks

It was calming to have him by me.

Thank God for Tammy

**Princejyp**

:)

**DefsoulJ**

Although I did miss you though

**Princejyp**

It's it weird I like that

**DefsoulJ**

:P

Only a little

Mark is a handful with a sugar high

Cute but still handful

**Princejyp**

:)))

**DefsoulJ**

But jinyoungah

**Princejyp**

Yes hyung?

**DefsoulJ**

You shouldn't have asked mark hyung to be my date

Jackson...

**Princejyp**

Bout that

He was the mc

So, anyway since your dad couldn't make it

He had offered to be your mom's escort no

**DefsoulJ**

Not that

You know Jackson has a crush on mark right

**Princejyp**

???!!!!

**DefsoulJ**

It's not really hard to see jinyoung

The heart eyes n all

Pretty obvious

I can't believe you didn't see

**Princejyp**

One second

Duty calls

Be back

 

Private chat

Today

**Princejyp**

Screenshot

**Yugsforhugs**

I'm bout to cut a bitch!!

Pretty obvious

Adftbjigfvkllmjj

**Princejyp**

IFKR!!!

**yugsforhugs**

Someone should also some sense in him

How can he see that

And not see

3 guys obviously fighting for him

**Princejyp**

Is2g

**Yugsforhugs**

He did say he knew

But I didnt

**Princejyp**

Knew what!?

**Yugsforhugs**

Sorry autocorrect

Atleast he knew it

Jackson hyung liking mark hyung

 **Princejyp** Yugyeom

Is there some thing

You're not telling me

 

**Wang gae**

Jackson?

You mad at me!?

Is this you're way of getting back at me for kissing him 

Jackson noo

I'm jus messing wid yah

I know

Jaebum hyung explained

Anyway I had a blast with ommo-nim

She thinks m absolute boyfriend material

*Sigh*

 

_66467 likes_

**Princejyp**

1 am.

Baby boy got to work.

_View all 6547 comments_

**Jypforpresident** baby boy jsjdjiskaksk

 **Princessjyp** :3

 **DoubleB** ooOooooooooo

 **MarkT** *_*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, semesters are on!   
> Anyway, here's some fluffy fluff for my favorites!  
> And come-on guys, we got all ships sailing here, we need a storyline good enough for all! So don't worry bout jinyoung cancelling last min, or Jackson not being asked out or mark being a second option!  
> Jaebum is as confused and enthralled by them as I am:p  
>  In other news, how was new era!!!!?  
> And the Bangkok vlive, jjparents and bammie!! <3


	13. i like you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations

_6265 likes_

**Yugsforhugs** don't ask

View all 543 comments

 **Jinyoungiegirl** oppaaa what are you doing

 **DefsoulJ** *_*

 **Yugbamupdates** new video!??????

 **Cocosdad** lolololol

 

8762 likes

 **MarkT** XD

View all 678 comments

 **DoubleB** kawaiiiii

 **Mojorojo** bumbumtumtum

 **Ot4istg** aigooo look at my baby <3

 **Loki** come back soon babeeee

 

Private chat

Today

**Wang_gae**

Hyunnggg

**DefsoulJ**

Hey Jackson!?

**Wang_gae**

**DefsoulJ**

I can't believe I've to quote bam

Kawaiiiii

**Wang_gae**

Hyunnggg

**DefsoulJ**

Where are you?

**Wang_gae**

I'm at upsetting

*Upset

**DefsoulJ**

What's up?

Are you drunk?

Where are you kiddo?

**Wang_gae**

I'm fine

I had happy juice

But happy juice made mensadd

Hyunggg

Do you love me

**DefsoulJ**

Jackson

**Wang_gae**

Do you love me??

Your mom said we'd make a cute couple

Hyuu

**DefsoulJ**

I do

Jackson where are you??

**Wang_gae**

Who would you save if jinyoung mark and I were in a fire

**DefsoulJ**

Jackson!!

Where are you??

Jus share your location or something

I'll

**Wang_gae**

NO

Answer meeee

 

Private chat

Today

**DefsoulJ**

Mark!

**MarkT**

Jaebum!

**DefsoulJ**

Jackson is out,druk

N he won't tell me where he is!

Hyung pls!

**MarkT**

Okay okay

Calm down

I'm on it

 

_9254 likes_

**DoubleB**

Look what I found

View all 666 comments

 **Dabdab** heyyyyoooo

 **Huhuhuhuboy** come and collect your man@princejyp

 **Goldenbrown** XD

 **Yugsforhugs** brooo

 

Private chat

Today

**MarkT**

Jackson!

Where are you!?

Jaebum's worried bout you

**Wang_gae**

Hyunnggg

Do you love me?

**MarkT**

Course I do Jackson

Now

Where are you

**Wang_gae**

Do you think jaebum hyung does?

**MarkT**

He doesJackson

**Wang_gae**

And jinyoung?

**MarkT**

We do Jack

Did someone say something at work?

Whose ass do we have to kick!?

You know you can always quit

They need you

Not the other way round

**Wang_gae**

Thanks hyung

 

Private chat

Today

 **Wang_gae** shared location

**DefsoulJ**

Thanks you love

 

**Mark hyung**

Thanks hyung

No problem

How's he?

He's fine

Passed out already

Cute shit

That's good

Jaebum?

Yes?

Do you love Jackson?

I mean don't we all

Do you like more than friends

I

I don't know hyung

I guess I do

But

It's complicated

I think I understand

 

**Jinyoung-ah**

I think jaebum's in love with Jackson

I think I may be too

Are you shitting me right now

 

 


	14. everybody loves Jackson.

**Park gae**

Who was your first friend in this city?

Good morning to you too.

Answer me

It was you

Y?

Who'd you lose your virginity to?

You

Y are you asking this?

Wait is this some sort of verification

Like with some devices or apps?

Shut up

Who is your best friend

N I mean, the peanut butter to your jelly

Lol you

Then why the fuck would you think no one loves you

Why did you go to jaebum hyung and mark hyung first?

After everything we've been through

Fuck we even loven the same guy

I

I'm sorry jinyoungie

I was just in a weird place

And I was like no one at work is nice

Mark hyung says he loves me, but he's never done anything bout it

Jaebum flirts around with me, but you know you're always first

Then mark cus hrs his hyung and all

N you were at work then, also you have been in love with jaebum for a while now

And I was like

What is my place

You know

What is my purpose, why didn't anyone love me

What an I doing wrong

Jackson Wang

Stop right there

Your purpose

You are our purpose

You hold us together

If it wasn't for you

I would have flung myself of a cliff

How dense jaebum is

Mark would have fled the country

Jaebum would never have had the nerve to quit and start his book

Youngjae and bam and yugyeom would never have started their career

Would never have found themselves

You are the reason a lot of this happened

Your the reason why a million ppl smile when writing a paper, or packing or walking just thinking about you

N your stupid smile and puppy eyes

You make ppl happy

And it sucks you aren't happy doing so

Remember we love you

We and a million others out there

N don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise

Jinyoungie

I need

I need to hug you

Jackson

I'm on my way

N I need to tell you something else too

Yayayayayay

What?

You may have been right making that threesome group

Asdfhjkk

 

 


	15. everybody loves Jackson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations and plans in motions

_11,455 likes_

**Princejyp** mood.

_View all 5008 comments_

**Carrotplush** ajsjsksk hot damn!

 **Daddyjyp** mine.

 **Jujuparadise** oppaaa saranghe!!  <3

 **MarkT** @daddyjyp ha, nice.

 **Vanilla "** cus you be sexy how you reading my mind."

 **Cocosdad** *_* teach me your secrets

 

**Markiepooh**

Thank you

And for the last time

Yuri welcome

*You're

Eeeeee mark, what r you up to

Shut up

But seriously hyung

Ily

?

I love you

Likewise

Say it

Say it and mean it.

I do Jacks

Mark

Do you not love me

I do

Then just say it

How long will it take for you to say it

And lord knows I need it.

I

You know what I mean

Why are people so scared to love

Jeezzz

I

I love you Jackson

I have for a while

There.

Now come here and kiss me like you mean it.

Jackson

Don't think

Just do it

But you wanted jaebum

I want you

And I want more

And while we are here  at confession our love

Think you can admit something else too

I don't get you

Mark

.

I think it's not a crush on jaebum anymore

N?

Im horribly confused with myself

Mark, you can't possible think I don't know

That you dropped la just like that for jaebum

It's because jinyoung asked

You're favourite dongsang

And what was that comment?

 

N like I said I'm horribly confused

I don't know what came over me

The username

The comment he's made

I,jacks I don't know

Well, mark

I don't either

But we can figure it out

That's why people fall in relationships

Come over

Stop being scared.

I'm sick of being scared.

I'm coming Jackson

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And m alive!!  
> I'm so sorry for this dead update, but this spontaneous trip came up, then college started then life caught up  
> But I escaped  
> N here is the best installment   
> *Fingers crossed* 
> 
>  
> 
> If you think this is getting messy, wait for the end


	16. plan (J)B

**Threesome**

**Markeu hyung**

So that night when I said I didn't like you in that way

You were upset

I'm sorry jinyoungie

**You**

Iwell

It's fine

I was upset then because both these ppl I had fantasized about didn't feel anything for me

One saw me as a platonic soulmate

The other liked the guy I liked

And that I liked also didn't like me quite

**Markeu hyung**

Still

Makes sense why you threw yourself into work

I'm sorry jinyoungie

**You**

It's fine hyungm

Where is Jackson?

**Markeu hyung**

Idk

Bam let me in

Jackson is out apparently

But he told me to come over

**You**

Huh that's weird

Anyways

Hyung I have a question

**Markeu hyung**

Go ahead

**You**

What do we do now

Are we really

A threesome now

But I

I mean jaebum hyung

Does any of this make sense

**Markeu hyung**

Honestly jinyoung

I don't have an answer

How any of this works

Where is jaebum in this equation

If this is possible?

But

**You**

Exactly!!

But?

**Markeu hyung**

But

It feels right

Had I confessed to you or Jackson alone

It would eat me up alive to not get to love the other

**You**

Same.

I never thought much into it

I always thought we'd be there for each other

But when I saw one of us leaning away

I felt something

What is this hyung

Does love work this way?

**Markeu hyung**

Hmmmm

I guess we just have big hearts

**You**

Sigh

**Markeu hyung**

XD

**You**

Jackson there yet?

**Markeu hyung**

Nah

You know

**You**

What?

**Markeu hyung**

I got this pic from your allure magazine shoot

It's my lockscreen

Eep

**You**

Asdhjdsk

Hyunnggg

**Markeu hyung**

Jackson came online

 

**Wang gae**

Hiiii

**Markeu hyung**

Where r you

**Wang gae**

On my way

To pick jinyoungie up

**You**

What?

**Wang gae**

We got to meet

For that threesome

**You**

Jackson!!

**Wang gae**

And discuss plan JB

**You**

Plan what now?

**Markeu hyung**

????

**Wang gae**

See

I love you 2 I do

But I also know

You love him

I do too

So we gotta get him

A foursome

No third wheeling

**You**

Do you even hear yourself

**Markeu hyung**

Jackson 

Jaebum would never agree to something like this

He is a firm believer

In 1 for 1

**Wang gae**

1-4-1

1-1=0

Leaving 4

**You**

Jackson!

**Wang gae**

Oh come on

I know you want it too

**Markeu hyung**

What is it with you today

How are you reading my mind here .

**You**

Hyung don't

**Wang gae**

The plan is really simple

I met yugyeom and irene

He had some interesting things to tell me

**You**

Yugyeom?

**Markeu hyung**

Irene?

**You**

Seperately?

Or

**Wang gae**

Nah ran into them together.

At that cafe gyeom works at

**You**

Oh okayy

Still I don't get it

I don't think this is a good idea

**Wang gae**

It's fine

Trust me

**Markeu hyung**

Cus that always goes well

**Wang gae**

Mark!

**Markeu hyung**

Hmmm

Alright

Talk dirty to me.

**You**

Sigh

Why do I love you two again?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, we are here at chapter 16! This is probably the longest fic I have written!  
>  I wanted to thank everyone who gave the fic a chance  
> Everyone who commented, and everyone who enjoyed it!  
> You made my day!!  
> Saranghe!!
> 
> Once you're in, you can't get out of this mess. So if you're reading this, welcome.


	17. ba dum tsh

**Jae hyung**

Hyung!!

Where are you? 

I came by

I made pasta!

It's not like mark hyung's that you love

Something like it

I wanted you to try it:(

Hyunnggg

I thought you'd be free now with the book finally over

But you're still writing

Hyun

Jae

Sorry,

Jackson came over

We are going somewhere?

Ohhh

Where?

I'll be back late

Keep some for me

I'll heat it later

I don't know where

If i due you know who to find

:")

Alright!!

Drive safe

See you sunshine

 

22:15

We're at Jackson's place

Jinyoung n mark are here too

Ohhh

Hyungline meeting!?

;)

Why ami not a part of the hyung line

Bam n yugyeom don't respect me

:")

23:03

Think you can pick me up?

Jae?

Youngjae!?

Fuk call me an uber pls

Jae

 

23:30

Sorry hyung

Was giving coco a bath

Then I had to too

Whats wrong??

Hyung??

What happened??

Isss fin

ISS fine

Hyung!!!?

Where are you?

 

**Mark hyung**

Hyung?

Is jaebum hyung with you?

Shit

He was

He

What happened

Did he call you

He did

He texted too

I was in the middle of something

He's texting funny now

Is he not with you guys

Hyung are scaring me

Font worry

*Don't

I'll fix it

 

 

_676,565 likes_

**Yugsforhugs** <3 @doubleB

_View all 5432 comments_

**Yugbamupdates** cute cute cute

 **Solarisqueen4** yayayayayayayay

 **_curlyfries** it gets better! Love you two!!

 **DoubleB** <3 <3

 **Vivianronaldo** happy anniversary you two!!

 

 

 **Private message**

**DefsoulJ**

How did it feel

**Yugsforhugs**

What??

**DefsoulJ**

What iss it like to fall in lobe with your Bestfriends

*Bestfriend

**Yugsforhugs**

Lobe >=<

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my sorry ass finally updated!! Thank you all so much for the love and patience! 
> 
> College has been hectic! Buy I'm arriving through!   
> Also happy Verse 2 anniversary!! Late i know!   
> I never get sick of verse 2! It's something else! 
> 
> Anyways i hope you're arms are building well hanging off this cliff! :P


	18. behind ba dum tsh

Jinyoung frowned as he watched Jackson fill his glass with merlot. "really?"  he raised a fine eyebrow at him. Jackson shrugged in response. "it's good for my nerves." "what nerves? you brought this upon us. I thought I told you to ease him into it, not break it to him like a coconut." jinyoung snatched the glass from him. Jackson pouted. "I didn't hear you. I was too busy kissing you." jinyoung rolled his eyes. before he could counter, mark raised a finger to his lips to silence him. "do you hear that?" he cocked his head to the door. they heard the clatter of keys, a curse and then a thump as if someone dropped down to the floor. The boys scrambled to the door. Mark yanked it open after Jackson fumbled with the lock.the corridors were flooded in bright fluorescent light.They found jaebum slumped over at the doorfront. Jackson gasped. Mark and jinyoung sighed before they proceeded to lift him to his feet and drag him in. Jaebum groaned as he was manhandled. "why do you always run away and get drunk?" mark grumbled as he threw jebum's arm over his shoulder while jinyoung did the same on the other side. "mark!" jaebum gasped. he turned to his other side. "jirongi!" he gasped. Jinyoung huffed as he balance him. Jackson cleared the couch to dump jaebum on. They shuffled around the couch before dropping jaebum down. jinyoung sat beside him, Jackson across him on the coffee table while mark went to get him water. jaebum blinked at each of them. Jackson bit his lip in anticipation. Jaebum broke out in a grin. "so pretty!" he reached forward and tugged the younger's lip from between his teeth. jackson gaped at him as jaebum ran his thumb over his lip. Mark walked in and perched on the arm rest. He handed the bottle to him. "drink up." he mumbled. jinyoung took the bottle from his outstretched hand when jaebum had blankly stared at him. He undid the cap and gently pressed the mouth to jaebum's lips. Jaebum wrapped his lips around the mouth and tipped his neck, his eyes staring into jinyoung's. The younger gulped before he tipped the bottle and watched as jaebum's adam'a apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. There was no other sound but jaebum's gulps and the hum of the air purifier. "enough." mark rasped. jinyoung pulled away. He licked his lips that had dried. jaebum chuckled. He reached a hand to stroke jinyoung's pink cheeks. "always so beautiful." he whispered. Jackson smiled. He turned to mark who was trying hard to hide his smile. He nudged the older's knee. Mark shifted his gaze to him. Jackson winked at him, hoping he caught he meaning. Mark rolled his eyes. "alright, get some sleep." he spoke, drawing the two from their trance. JAebum pouted. 'not yet! its still too early!" jaebum leaned into him. Mark grew flustered as he watched the glassy eyes and plump lips pout. "enough for today." jinyoung spoke behind him. "jacks, you cleaned your room? can hyung sleep on the bed?" he turned to Jackson before jaebum could hypnotize him any further. Jackson nodded. "it's pretty clean." 

Mark led him to the room while Jackson went to get new sheets and jinyoung cleaned the living room. Jaebum fell face first into the bed. Mark snorted at him. The younger sniffed at the pillows. "smells like Jackson and detergent." he mumbled. "yeah? and you like it?" mark sat beside him. He forced his hands into his sweatshirt pockets to resist the urge to run his hands through jaebum's hair. jaebum hummed. he turned his head to the side. He raised a hand to run his hand through mark's hair. The older stilled. "does it mean I get to kiss all three of you from now on?" he whispered. mark hummed. He tugged the hand down from his hair and pressed a kiss to his knuckle. "if you want. we'll talk more about it in the morning. okay?" jaebum grunted. "is it okay?" he whispered. "what?" mark asked, his thumb stroking jaebum's knuckles. "what we are doing, what we are going to do? is it alright?" he sounded so small. Jackson entered the room then, his hands wrapped around blankets. "if it feels right, it probably is. I haven't felt this complete before." he whispered. "it's like all the crevices in me are full."jinyoung added as he joined him. "I didn't even know how empty I felt, until I felt it all vfill up." mark whispered. Jaebum blinked up at them. "we'll talk about this in the morning hyung." jinyoung switched the lights off. "sleep." Jackson tucked him under the blankets. mark leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Jackson sighed. "he looked so cute!" he stomped his feet, clutching his hands to his chest. Mark chucked. they were seated in the living room, jinyoung tucked to mark's side, Jackson jumping around, yapping about jaebum. "do you think he was trying to seduce us?" jinyoung asked. Jackson and mark nodded. "definitely!" they chorused. "the way he wrapped his mouth around the bottle." Jackson moaned. "Jackson!" mark admonished as jinyoung chuckled. "but seriously, hyung's mouth! youngjae told me, he fit an entire cookie in his mouth once!" he continued despite jinyoung gesturing him to lower his voice. "and remember that time at bam's birthday, he fit an entire slice of pizza in his mouth!! can you fathom his oral skills!" "Jackson!" jinyoung gasped. "come here, let me shut you up!" mark tugged him onto his lap.

 

 

 

 


	19. I love you and you and you

_2001 likes 123,466 views_

**Princejyp** idiots. My idiots.

View all 765 comments

 **Mrsjyp** ajsjshsakak

 **Bullet** awwwwww we love supportive friends!

 **Yugsforhugs** *we love supportive boyfriends

 **Knjforpresident** @yugsforhugs for real!???

 **Koko** I called it.

@ **wang_gae** jinyoungie  <3 I'm your favourite right?

 **Neo_bro** ew thats wrong.

 **Jiaerbeom** @neo_bro what,your upbringing? Sure.

 **G_ot7** welllllll this works as well *shrugs*

 **DoubleB** jinyoung getting all the Ds

 **Princejyp** @doubleB get out of here!!!

 

 

_4567 likes_

**DefsoulJ** my man  <3

View all 633 comments

 **Koko** *dreamy sighs*

 **Lolololol** *our man.

 **Princejyp** @lolololol @defsoulJ *cough* OUR man

 **D007** yallll that's a mood!

 **Wang_gae** @myidiotsforbfsexceptmarkatleastfornow :*

 **Lolololol** @princejyp geez boy. XD

 **MarkT** ahh my boys!

 

6776 likes

 **Cocosdad** @defsoulJ your boyfriends are missing you so they crashed at my place. They refuse to leave till you are back and jackson has eaten half my fridge already. And mark hyung refuses to seat anywhere but jinyoung's lap. And jinyoung had been sickly cuddly.

Come collect your men.

View all 899 comments

 **thisjustin** XD

 **doubleB** awwww,hyung let them be. This is great blackmail material!!

 **jypeaches** I'm a trash for ot4! Don't be rude @cocosdad and let them be. I'll give you a hug later.

S **unmicomebackpls** @cocosdad I'd give you a kiss but you said you were married to your music. So.

 **cocosdad** @sunmicomebackpls 1.great username. I feel you. 2. How could you :(((

 **defsoulJ** XD I'm coming I'm coming! Hang in there loves.

 **Youcancallmeidol** @youcancallmeartist @defsoulJ now THAT is a public announcement

 **sunmicomebackpls** jajsjdskkawl @cocosdad I'll give you all the kisses!!!

 

5796 likes 127,875 views

 **MarkT** he's a pain in the ass.

But he is MY pain in the ass.

View all 986 comments

 **Marktothebum** awwwww!! Markiepooh!!

 **JtothejtothejtotheM** woahhhhh i mean I'm not surprised though.

 **Lolololol** where jinyoung with his "our apin in the ass"

 **DoubleB** so the window has closed .

 **Yurioniceicebaby** @lolololol oh he'll be here. In 3,2,1

@princejyp @lolololol but he's not. I am the one in his. ;)

 **Pjmistheheaveninhiding** @lolololol @proncejyp pay up bitch

 **Lolololol** I

 **DefsoulJ** great. Just great.EEven when I got 4 boyfriends i got the effed up ones.

 

100,564 likes

 **Wang_gae** thank you @yugsforhugs for this picture. This is probably my favourite. We were plotting a plan on how to take you three down but really this is how I feel when I'm with my boys. Us against the world. I feel powerful,I feels strong,loved and comfortable in my skin. I love you and you and you. @markT @defsoulJ @princejyp

View all 20974 comments

 **Bullet** I'm not crying you are. I'm so happy for you jacks!

 **_knj** @wang_gae you deserve all the love brother.  <3

 **Ursoo** ahhhh my baby!! Much love!!

 **princejyp** and I love you. And you and you.

 **doubleB** so happy for all the 4 of you!! Yugyeom is crying btw.

 **defsoulJ** and you.  <3

 **Dabdab** I got a new page for ot4! @thereaot4 check it out!

 **MarkT** my boys. My pretty pretty boys.

 **Yugsforhugs** @doubleB m not. Shut it.

 

 

**Foursome**

BumYou know what I'm going to do

NolongerMT What babe?

Prince

Pls say you are bout to change mark hyung's username

I get it babe

But stop trying to be so tsundere outside when you cry everytime we say I love you

Jacks

He even comes when I say I love you :)

NolongerMT

Fuck you

Prince

You do

Bum

Guuuyysss

Jacks

Sorry

Whag was it hyung?

Bum

Thank you baby

I want to first kiss each one of you

Change Mark's username

Beaches you were never empty baby

You were the light guiding us.

And I think I know what the title to that poem is gonna be

NolongerMT

Fuck

Someone cuddle me now.

Prince

Omw

Jacks

Aww hyung

What's it?

Bum

And you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are on the last but 1 chapter!  
> I'm honestly overwhelmed and underserved of all the love this fix got because of the abrupt change in storylines and slow updates but here is a virtual hug and kiss to everyone who gave this fix a chance!  
> Saranghe,Mian, gamao!


	20. serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took hold up and check chapter 19!   
> There mayhaps been a switch! Idk it's ao3 or me!   
> But what should have been chap 20 is 19 now but the ending works so, keep on swimming!   
> <3

**Irene**

You knew.

:)

You knew it would be all 3 of them.

:))

How?

I can't really pinpoint

Probably how jinyoung was always a bit sassy with me

Or how Jackson always reminded you swing both ways

Or how mark always instated on you're weekend get-togethers

*Insisted

Also i saw Jackson and mark make it once

Oh wow

You weren't any better really

They were always g first

You would even let them be the big spoon

You don't go to sleep until you get a night text from them all

Heck even the kids

Also that

They always called the 4 of y'all the parents

I remember when I called myself the mom and mark told me I couldn't be

That it was jinyoung or him

You agreed.

You said that's how it goes

Youngjae also told me about how you and the other youngjae broke up

That one comment about jinyoung and Jackson

You guys just fit you know

Mark said that as well

I guess

They have always completed me

I never realised

I took it for granted TBH

Now you know

I do

:*

Buy

*But

I

I'm scared

Is this okay?

Course

Jaebummie

Love is love

Love whoever you want

How many events you want

You lost me

*Ever

*Rolls eyes*

The world need more love

But what

What will people say

People will say things

That's what they are for

Social beings thriving of each other

But you are not alone

You got 3 shoulders to lean on

So don't worry

Love fearlessly

For

One less lonely girl

Or boy

I get it

Stop with the Justin Bieber

JB for JB

Don't

XD

Better?

Yeah

Thanks

Anytime

Hey

?

You know I loved you too right

Yes.

And I you.

Just not enough

I'm sorry

I

I'm not accusing

I perfectly understand

Thanks noona

For everything

:)

I have a question gor you

Sure

*For

How does the sex work

Let me know later

*Blocked

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end!'  
> Wahhhh  
> This had beena long as ride  
> N I'm sorry if your ship didn't make it, because everyone knows ot4 is thesuperior if them all  
> Come on guys
> 
> This wasa lot of fun to write  
> And only because of your support  
> So thank you  
> Thank you so much  
> Much love  
> And such wow
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as well! 
> 
> As always  
> Mian, gamao saranghe!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try a social media au, but I never got the app!  
> I hope this works and yall like it.
> 
> I know I've been writing a lot with got7, but they are so adorable, so much fun to imagine and work with!!  
> Stan got7
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! Infact, let's make this your design.  
> Mian,gamao,saranghe!


End file.
